monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Operetta/Merchandise
Puppen Campus Stroll *'Serie:' Campus Stroll *'Veröffentlichung:' Januar 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' N2851 *'Model-Nummer:' W9116 :Operetta trägt ein lila und schwarz houndstooth sleeveless Bluse mit weißen Knöpfen down the Vorderseite. Über der Bluse sie trägt ein kurzes weißes Jacket mit schwarzen Spinnennetz patterns around the Arme und on the back, und kurz, puffy sleeves ending in keyboard print. Die Bluse also features ein Skullette button. Sie sports jeans, das sind rolled up to below ihr knees und feature rot lining. Ihr Gürtel ist weiß mit schwarz musical Noten print, ein Spinnennetz-Style buckle, und three schwarz chains mit Notenschlüssel-shaped charms haning von es. Operettas Schuhe sind schwarz und weiß mit weiß shoelaces, ein Spinnennetz pattern, und treble clef shaped schwarz heels. Sie trägt ein weiß bracelet mit ein keyboard print an ihrem rechten Arm und ein schwarz dice ring on ihr rechte Hand. Ihre Ohrringe sind different von each andere; ihr links Ohrring ist the six-dotted Seite of ein schwarz die und ihr rechter Ohrring ist the five-dotted Seite of ein weiß die on ein string. Around ihr linkes Auge sie sports ein schwarz, translucent Maske in the shape of ein Herz-themed Notenschlüssel. :Die Puppe kommt mit ein rot, schwarz und silber Gitarenkasten mit weiß Spinnennetz patterns, ein Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs figurine, ein real-life sized schwarz Bürste, ein schwarz Puppenständer und ein Tagebuch. :Operettas stockphoto shows ihr mit ein lila Bürste, implying sie comes mit ein lila Puppenständer. Die Puppe hat never been put on the market mit those. Also, ihr stockphoto erroneously shows ein set of bracelets, das actually belong to Howleen Wolfs Campus Stroll Outfit. Maul Session *'Serie:' Maul Session *'Veröffentlichung:' April 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W9122 *'Model-Nummer:' X3665 Operettas fashion pack consists of ein Top, ein Rock, ein Gürtel, eine rot-schwarz Tasche mit einem roten Spinnennetz auf der Vorderseite, Schuhe und rot Spinnennetz detailing. Das Top ist schwarz mit lila lace detail und kurz stripy schwarz und weiß straps. Ein langer weißer Rock mit schwarz Musik Noten ist getragen mit dem Top. There ist ein rot Spinnennetz on ihr rechte strap, zwei others Form ein sort of Gürtel. Operettas Schuhe haben ein mix between the Musik Note detail und the stripy detail. The Sonnenbrille sind schwarz mit rot Spinnennetz detailing an den Seiten. Ihr Tasche ist also rot und schwarz und es hat die Monster High Skullette logo, es ist designed to look wie eine alte Schallplatte. Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Serie:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X4528 *'Model-Nummer:' X4529 Operetta trägt ein weiß full-skirted sheath Kleid mit schwarzen Polkapunkten und the Rock hat weiter layer machte of chiffon fabric, das ist rot und hat ein schwarz disc pattern darauf und hat wide rot straps mit schwarzen Polkapunkten. Sie also trägt ein Gürtel, das hat ein piano-design und ihr Schuhe sind rot und schwarz wedges mit dice on the straps und spiders clinging to the backs. Ihr accesories include ein layered pearl necklace mit three schwarz Musik Note charms hanging von es as well as ein weiß Spinnennetz charm in der Mitte, ein Ohrring, das ist supposed to be ein silber Spinnennetz, ihr signature weiß Herz-shaped Maske only tsein time part of es ist in der Form eines Spinnennetzes und ist connected to ein weiter Ohrring, das ist ein weiß Schleife mit eine Perle in der Mitte, ein rot iCoffin, ein rot Sarg-förmige Make-Up pallet, und ein piano-patterned purse. Die Puppe kommt mit ein silber Bürste, ein silber Ständer, und ein Bild. Ihr bangs sind rolled up und der Rest of ihr Haar ist curled und held back mit ein rot Schleife covered mit schwarz Punkte und hat ein Skullette in der Mitte. One of ihr Arme ist clean while the andere ist tattoed mit lila und rot swirls und zwei rot treble clefs as always. Ihr Lippen sind deep rot und sie keeps ihr smoky Augen. Skultimate Roller Maze *'Serie:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Veröffentlichung:' Juni 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X3671 *'Model-Nummer:' X3674 Opperetta trägt ein weiß Kleid mit lila, neongrün und gelb Schallplatten. Ihr Kleid hat einen hohen schwarz Kragen, der leads down to the Gürtel, der ist weiter record, ihre Roller Skates sind weiß mit lila at the bottom und haben rot und grün Räder, ihr Knieschützer sind schwarz und ihr Helm ist schwarz mit Musik Note patterns darauf. Ihr Haar ist zurückgebunden zu einem Pferdeschwanz mit grünen Highlights along mit ein neongrüner Ständer. Killer Style Dance Class *'Serie:' Dance Class *'Veröffentlichung: '''Oktober 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Y0430 *'Model-Nummer: '''Y0433 : Operetta trägt ein schwarzes Trikot mit patterns of weiß dice mit roten Punkte auf dem Stoff. Ihr V-Ausschnitt Trikot hat zwei rote Schleifen als Träger. Ihr removable swing dance Rock ist opaque weiß mit schwarz Spinnennetz designs. Ihr Schuhe haben schwarz Zehen und Klaviertasten on the heels. Ihr accessories include ein rot duffle Tasche mit Schallplatten an den Seiten, ein Notenschlüssel Kette für ein handle, und musical Noten und Spinnennetz details am Körper; eine Perle-rimmed, Herz-shaped Maske, der ist amethystlila und attached to ein Spinne Ohrring von outward-stretching Spinnennetz. Ihr Haar ist zurückgebunden von ein lila-weißen flachen Band. Sie hat smoky Lidschatten und dunkle, roter Lippenstift.